


The Boy of the Something

by lorilann



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 02:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorilann/pseuds/lorilann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Harvey Specter fresh off a win in court comes across little Mike swinging his legs while waiting at the courthouse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy of the Something

“Hey,” Harvey said to the kid who was swinging his legs restlessly from atop the bench at the end of the hall. Harvey had seen the kid when he went into the courtroom for the case he had just won. 

Mike studied the man in front of him with his tailored suit and shiny black shoes. 

“What’d you want?”

“Are you waiting for someone?” Harvey didn't see anyone worried about the boy.

“Grams.”

“Are you bothering this nice man, Michael?”

“No. He was bothering me.”

“Michael,” Edith warned.

“No, he’s right. I did speak to him first. Hello,” he said sticking out his hand, "I’m Harvey Specter.”

“Edith Ross,” she said shaking his hand, “and my grandson, Michael.”

“Can we go yet?”

“Yes we can. I’m sorry you were so bored. We’ll bring a book next time.”

Harvey rode down in the elevator with them before they walked off in the opposite direction. 

-/-/-/-/-/-

“Hey, are you a good lawyer?”

Harvey turned around to find the kid from last week standing there.

“I’m the best.”  
“What makes you the best? Is it because of how much money you make or because you win all your cases?”

“Michael, it’s time to go.”

“Later.”

Harvey watched Michael bounce away, “Later,” he muttered.

-/-/-/-/-/-

“What’s that?” Harvey asked Mike when he saw him the next week.

“Nothing.” Mike put the item in his jacket pocket. 

“Where’d you get ‘nothing’?”

Mike looked up at Harvey with glistening eyes, “My mom.”

Looking away he saw his grandmother exiting a door. Running to the elevator bay, Mike pushed the down button before she got there.

-/-/-/-/-/-

“I’m the best because I win cases that other lawyers are afraid to tackle.”

“So you don’t have a lot of money?”

“Being the best means I get the big office and the money to go with it.”

“Are you married?”

“No. What was that ‘nothing’ you had last time?”

“An oyster shell. My mom gave it to me when I was little, it’s from the time my mom and dad went to the ocean. Have you ever been to the ocean? Grams said she’d take me but she’s too busy right now.”

Harvey had questions he wanted to ask but he didn't want to spook the kid - Michael.

“I haven’t been to the beach in years. I prefer the city. Did you go to the beach with your parents?”  
Mike shrugged sliding down on the bench so his feet hit the floor. “A few times but not in a long time.”

Harvey looked down at the book sitting between them Treasure Island. 

“There’s something timeless about pirates. Sailing on the open seas, fearing no one and fighting with all their resources.”

“Do you have kids? Is that why you talk to me, you feel bad for me?”

Harvey shook his head, “No, I don’t have children. My life’s too hectic for them. If I recall correctly and I’m always right, you spoke to me the second time. I asked about your welfare and you proceeded to ask questions about me.”

“Why did you stop working in the District Attorney’s office?”

“How would you know about that?”

“I can read and everything I read I remember. Bye Harvey, Grams is coming.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: amoral attorney, adorable orphan, oyster


End file.
